


Thirteenth

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Series: Pretty porny Wincest drabbles [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Drabble, M/M, Rimming, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, shy!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Dean rims Sammy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirteenth

**Author's Note:**

> Thirteenth of the Pretty porny Wincest drabbles.  
> Only Wincest/Weecest. Posted on wincest-with-a-side-of-j2 on tumblr.
> 
> If you like, come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnosuchthingasunicorns on tumblr.
> 
> Enjoy :)

The first time Dean rims him, it doesn’t come as a surprise to Sam, not really. He’s been prepared for days, so to speak, how could he not? Dean has been riling him up nonstop, telling him in very precise words what he wants to do to him, how good it would be. Sam feels like he’s been hard for a week straight.

So when it finally happens, Sam ends up pressed against the nearest wall they could find after the door closes behind John. Dean tugs his pants down, then his own and strokes Sam’s legs and grabs his knee to spread him a bit wider.

“You want it, Sammy? Want me to lick your pretty little hole?”

Sam can only whimper at this, making a needy sound in his throat. He can’t even think, just holding himself up against this wall is more than he can handle right now. And if Dean’s going to continue to talk like this, he will blow his load as soon as…

Oh god. Alone this thought, Dean’s talented tongue on his…

Sam’s legs tremble.

“Dean!” His voice is raspy already, like he’s begged for hours. “Dean, do something, please, anything, just…oh my god!”

Dean chuckles, biting into Sam’s ass again.

“A little patience here, Sammy. You know, that virtue you don’t have?”

“Bite me, Dean. But not literally, you asshole!”

Sam tries to swat Dean away, but is also pushing back on him at the same time.

"Okay Sammy, here is the deal. I’m going to tell you what I’m gonna do to you and if you don’t touch yourself until I’m done, you’ll get it all. And no humping the wall!"

That little smack on his ass makes Sam even harder - if possible.

And then Dean starts talking…

“I love your ass, Sammy, you know that? Love the shape of it, how it feels under my hands. You feel always so good, baby boy, but your ass…I could touch it all day long. Just touch and kiss and nibble on it. You’d like that? Huh? Me playing all day with you? I bet you would! I wanna lick your hole, too. It looks so pretty and pink and so fucking tight, god, Sam! Wanna lick it all over, small licks at first, then a bit more and stronger, pushing my tongue into your ass, tasting you. I bet you taste so good. Wanna get your hole all loose and puffy, but only with my mouth. I won’t give you any fingers. Think you can come just from my mouth on your ass, baby?”

Sam is desperate by now, he really really wants Dean’s something on him, he’s so desperate to touch himself, or even hump the wall, just something.

So he begs.

“Please, Dean! Please! Do something, anything, just please, touch me!”

He’s trembling, close to tears and so so hard, it hurts.

Dean moves closer and spreads his cheeks. Sam feels a warm breath on his hole and shudders. It feels so good already, and that’s not even Dean’s mouth.

He breathes a few times more over his baby brother’s ass and when he speaks, he doesn’t sound all that firm himself anymore.

“Say it, Sammy. Tell me to lick your hole, and I will. But tell me.”

Sam whimpers.

“Please, Dean, please! I don’t wanna say it, but please…”

“Not gonna do anything before you say it, baby.”

A sharp nip on his cheek again.

God, Sam wants it, he wants it so bad, but saying things like this – he’s not Dean, not confident with words.

“Deeeeean, you promised!”

“Then say it.”

Okay, he can do this, it’s just a few words. So Sam closes his eyes and whispers: “Lick my hole, Dean. Please, put your mouth on me already, your tongue, I don’t even care, but please!”

So Dean does.


End file.
